lord_of_the_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Warrior Cards Rarity 1-9
Warrior cards make up your hero's attack and defense team. Each card can level up individually using Experience Books, or via experience bonuses from the various Secret Boxes. Google Docs Spreadsheet of Warrior Info List of Warrior Cards (incomplete): New Card 8 Star *Elder Dragon *Ouroboros Dragon *Ozma Rainbow Dragon *Seraph Dragon *Shenlong *Terror Dragon *The Sun *Turkey Dragon *Vampire Queen Nadja *Yule Dragon 7 Star *Abadonus *Abadonus Magnus *Achilles *Aeterna *Agamemnon *Alcatraz Warden Dramgoole *Anaela *Anarch Dragon *Anika *Apollo *Arjuna *Armand *Artemis *Atlanic Dragon *Bagsnad *Balan *Baneblood *Branmore *Calista *Capricorn *Captain Chiron *Carnell *Cendarian *Chastity *Chax *Chiron *Ciguapa *Dark King *Dark Lilith *Dark Queen *Demon Calista *Devil Dragon *Dragonslayer Argyle *Egle *Epona *Flavius *Freija *Gargoyle Dragon *Garuda Queen Thyke *Gawaina *Ghost Knight Romeo *Gideon *Gideon Regalis *Glade Dragon *Gore *Goldsnake Hsing *Gutrog *Guy Fawkes *Hawkeye *Hector *Helen *Holy Chastity *Holy King *Holy Queen *Ice Dragon *Jack Lantern *King Arthur *King Ascot *King of Cats Tybalt *Lancelot *Leo *Libra *Loki *Lucifiero *Lumen Senipra *Lynne *Mad Stonebreaker *Malice Dragon *Medusa *Monsieur Cossaro *Mordred *Myla *Naga King Sesha *Nasstaja *Nikolai Claus *North Dragon *Oberon *Oceadon *Odin *Pyrooster Tei *Quag Dragon *Rainbow Dragon *Reydolan *Rock Dragon *Romeo Montague *Rott *Roundshield *Roxandra *Senipra *Serpent Princess Egle *Serpent Queen Egle *Shadow Vanaina *Sicarius *Sin Molock *Spry *Supreme Dark King *Supreme Holy King *Svetochia *Temperance *The Chariot *The Emperor *The Empress *The Hierophant *The Tower *The World *Thomas the Inquisitor *Thorin *Tiger Lily Shu *Titania *Tormentius *Tourn *Vile Malice Dragon *Virgo *White Wolf Wong *Wild Epona 6 Star *Agravain *Ajax *Alanto *Alderod *Alexius *Aniline *Anjela *Anubor *Aquarius *Archaeornix *Aries *Atramenis *Balthazar *Basilisk *Berserkir *Bunny Rabbit Ling *Byzantim *Cancer *Caras *Carl Th. Helsing *Ceridwen *Chrome Dragon *Count Cronek *Crimeon *Cupid Rubie *Cypris *Dalrymple *Dark Knight *Dark Rook *Death Knight *Deiphobos *Delilah *Demetrius *Demon Children *Dhampiresa *Dredhatch *Eliries *Elkstaff *Excudo *Fafnir Dragon *Fawn *Fearscar *Flavius *Foras *Forseti *Galahad *Gareth *Gehenna *Gemini *Golden Turkey *Goldtallon *Great Ape Yuen *Gwynndar *Hamrammir *Hashshashin *Haven *Hellion *Hermia *Hetra *Hexion *Hippolyta *Holy Knight *Holy Rook *Horus *Inferno Dragon *Ironhorse Liu *Jack Frost *Judgement *Justice *Kae *Katerina *Kinship Dragon *Krail *Krait *Lady Goat Meilen *Lamorak *Leech Dragon *Leonedas *Leviculus *Lionheart *Lord Montague *Mamba *Manticore *Marsh Golem *Master Rat Zhang *Mekdug *Mercutio *Minerva *Miss Vampiria *Molten *Montague *Mrs. Claus *Mutant Turkey *Nochnoy *Noxa *Ninar *Noxa *Odysseus *Oracle *Orobas *Osiris *Oxbow Chi *Paracelsus *Paris *Patroclus *Pegasus *Penthesilea *Perceval *Pisces *Power *Puella *Ra *Rachis Dragon *Rattlefire *Rubie *Santa Zuex *Sagittarius *Scornfoot *Scorpio *Scylla *Shakle *Shayde *Sinder *Skadi *Skelta *Steel Boar Zhu *Steelhoof Linos *Stuartus Evangel *Suhlin *Sylvaio *Tandra *Taurus *The Death *The Devil *The Fool *The Hanged Man *The Hermit *The High Priestess *The Lovers *The Magician *The Moon *The Star *The Wheel of Fortune *Tornadia *Tristan *Undertaker *Valak *Vertleaf *Vespillo *Viperiel *Volo Dragon *Voltic Golem *Voltar *Zealk *Zuex 5 Star *Anglo *Argius *Balrag *Bashorn *Battra *Benvolio *Blood Jackdaw *Bobo *Borowyn *Bors *Chasm Troll *Clubhead *Commander Cobra *Corvus Cadaver *Dark Pawn *Dasher *Dauthus *Deminnia *Dozor *Draconious *Eaglemane *Edeva *Eidolon *Elmort *Emerald *Enecril *Gaheris *Glinda Dragon *Gooph *Gouge *Grapnel Dragon *Gyan *Harpila *Herzog *Hilts *Holy Pawn *Hornaxe *Ironaxe *Lecktor *Leto *Lightarrow *Lorelle *Luna *Maladus *Nick Bottom *Obeah *Ocustrum *Orphic *Phil *Quarterbashorn #49 *Raid Dragon *Ramshard *Reaper Knight *Rockore *Rudolph *Samsa *Scathe *Scythe *Shadowoak *Slink *Tau *Teires *Tempest *Thin Lizzy *Thunderscar *Tonglash *Torrin *Trojan *Tuske *Ulixes *Veille *Vortax *Wild Turkey *Wizard Dragon *Wraith 4 Star *Azinone *Bivious *Bluot Hound *Boagreen *Bonepit *Brundle *Bulltor *Burlhusk *Calamor *Cragge Troll *Feldspar *Gale Dragon *Jewelarch *Kiera *Komode *Krystal *Liontalon Dragon *Lorelae *Madison *Mawl *Mosura *Phoenix *Raven *Silverleaf *Tytus *Whitefang *Wren 3 Star *Aumstern *Blood Ridgeback *Bloodfiend *Bowden *Briar *Brother Isaac *Cane *Comissari *Crow Dragon *Flesore *Helene *Kinsey *Kull *Lightcrest *Mouldern *Nightscream *Nikko Dragon *Prowler *Rancor *Sabre *Sinew *Skirm *Splinter *Tinder Dragon 2 Star *Balwolf *Carne *Munchkin Dragon *Snarl *Straggle *Vambrace *Winkie Dragon 1 Star *Spinderler *Tot Dragon